


Calm Lies the Sea

by thishasnomeaning



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasnomeaning/pseuds/thishasnomeaning





	Calm Lies the Sea

Kastor has gained a kingdom to rule and a queen to bed. At the seaside, where his kingdom ends, he courts a slave.

„Have you ever wondered what it’s like to cross the sea?“ Kallias, the slave, asks.

A kiss and a pause.

“I’ve wondered what it’s like to kill my brother.”

Another kiss, not initiated by the king.

“Why didn’t you kill him?”

No answer. Only gazes at the sea.

“He will kill you.”

“Not if I don’t make mistakes.”

“You’ve already made a mistake.”

_Confiding in me_ , Kallias doesn’t say.

“Jokaste,” Kallias says.

And calm lies the sea.


End file.
